


Insanitary Surfaces

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s the snacks?” Cassie crossed her arms tightly over her chest.</p><p>“I can’t go into the kitchen.” She snapped, a frustrated sigh hissing from her lips. The speedster frowned.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Conner and Tim are in there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanitary Surfaces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for Rae because we were talking and in my half aware, half asleep state, we stumbled across this idea. XD And thus, this craziness was born.

They were lost into their own world, one consisting of clashing needs. Of wandering hands, stroking fingers, probing tongues and crashing lips. Sounds released here and there, soft enough to not draw attention, but loud enough to arouse, forcing the heat between them to grow in its intensity.

Tim’s legs tightened around Kon’s waist as his hips moved in time with the Meta’s strokes, head back in abandon. Kon’s own head was nestled against Tim’s neck where his lips worked against the skin to leave bruise after bruise on the pale flesh. A mark of ownership as well as proof of their strenuous activities. One of Tim’s hands was clenched beneath Kon’s shirt, small fingers curling into the skin. 

Soft pleads left Tim’s lips, eyes dark with lust and pure, animalistic desire gazed into their mates; wanting, needing for something more. With a grin, Kon pulled Tim’s hips forward until they were nearly slipping off the counter, wasting no time in slipping into the tight heat that always welcomed him so easily.  Tim arched back with a cry, and instantly they began to move again in a dance long memorized.

This was how they were when Cassie stumbled across them, freezing in the doorway; blue eyes wide in shock. They were unaware of her presence, so lost in their world of heat and desire that the obvious signs of another’s presence (raised heart beat, quickened breath, the footfall of the heeled boot against the tile) were all missed to Conner’s usually sensitive ears. But they were trained on only one thing right now, and it wasn’t her. That thought almost hurt as bad as the sight she was seeing before her. Her feet were glued to the ground, forcing her to watch as the man she had crushed on for most of her pre teen and teenage years pleasured another man. Another friend. Finally she was able to convince her feet to move, Tim’s moans and gasps of pleasure chasing her down the hallway. Her face was burning with embarrassment, shock, disgust, and yes, she would admit, even jealousy. She walked back to the common room, and sat down next to Bart.  

The speedster looked over from the movie that they had picked out, temporarily losing interest in favor of finding out why Cassie had returned without the popcorn and Soda that they had saved for their movie marathon. A marathon that Tim and Conner were supposed to be attending as well.

“Where’s the snacks?” Cassie crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

“I can’t go into the kitchen.” She snapped, a frustrated sigh hissing from her lips. The speedster frowned.

“Why not?”

“Conner and Tim are in there.”

“So?” Cassie turned to glare at the younger boy, and Bart’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh….Well, what’s stopping you? Just zip in there, make the popcorn and zip back out again.” Cassie’s face fell into one of shock and disgust. “Or we can just wait until they are done….” Bart’s shoulder’s dropped with the idea, but that was beside the point.

“Bart they are having sex on the counter.”

“So?” Bart shrugged, really not seeing the point. Sometimes Cassie wondered if Bart just acted naïve to gain attention, or if he really was that blind.

“Bart, I bake on that counter. We cook on the counter on a daily basis and two men are having sex on a surface that food is prepared on!”

“Yeah, and knowing Tim it’s probably disinfected at least three different times before we use it again. Chill out Cass. It’s not the end of the world.” And then there were the times when Bart proved just how smart he really was. Not that Cassie was ever going to admit that out loud. Especially right now. “And I highly doubt there is a surface in this tower that they haven’t had sex on, in one way or another.”

“Oh God! Don’t tell me that!” Bart laughed when Cassie covered her ears, eyes scrunched shut against the meaning of her friend’s words.  


End file.
